Awaken
by MewMew55
Summary: I've noticed how the children of Nohr (I think hoshido as well, not sure) has the dragon blood within them yet Corrin can transform to a dragon. Hmmm...i wonder if the others can transform :3? Credit goes to fire emblem fates and nintendo.


**Awaken**

"That dastard Ryoma! He locked us out. I will kill him with my bare hands if he ever laid hands on Kamui!" Xander shouted as he desperately try to break the door down.

"Brother, there is nothing we can do. We just got to fight our way through so we can save her. Kamui is going to be fine," said Leo.

"Poor sister…" said Elise.

"Why can't that fool just listen to reason? Oh I wish I should lay my axe near his neck like I did with Hinoka," said Camilla.

Suddenly, two more Nohrian soldiers rush towards the group. "Milord Xander," Laslow exclaimed as he catches his breath, "The Hoshidans are on their way here. What should we do?"

"We fight…..that is the only way to save Kamui," Xander answered.

"Oh goodie. I can't wait to spill more blood," Peri squealed in delight.

"My brothers, my sister, TO ARMS!" Xander shouted and the others cheered in response. While the others charged forward, Xander looked back at the door that separated the love of his life and himself. _Wait for me Kamui.._

"So, this is it. Ready to atone to your sins 'sister'? Ryoma asked as he readies his Raijinto.

"Brother…we don't have to do this. You must believe me. Hinoka is still alive. Why can't you listen?" Kamui begged as she grabbed her grim Yato.

"Stop calling me brother. You are nothing to me. I stopped listening to you the moment you decided to join with the kingdom of disgrace. You and your 'people' took everything from me. My mother…my friends…my family..and now you think you can just waltz in here and take the kingdom, I RATHER YOU RUN OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Ryoma shouted as he lunged towards her and slashes her arm.

Kamui stumbled back and cling onto her arm noticing blood. Just before she can tend to her wounds, Ryoma appeared yet again and Kamui grabbed her sword and blocked his attack.

"BROTHER! I AM TRYING TO SAVE YOU! I PROMISED HINOKA I WILL SAVE YOU! WHY….WHY IS YOUR HEART HOLDING HATRED TOWARDS ME?!" Kamui shouted in distraught.

"I will never forgive the Nohrians. They are monsters that needs to be wiped off from the face of the earth," said Ryoma as he pulled back his sword and attempt to stab her but Kamui's hand transformed to a spear and blocked his unexpected attack.

"Brother…please…." But Ryoma grabbed her neck and slammed her to the ground with force. Dazed by the impact, she looks up and noticed all around him was the purple, devilish aura. If only she can remembered where she seen that aura before.

"DIE…ALL TRAITORS…SHALL DIE!" Ryoma lifted up his katana and plunged it through her stomach. Kamui flinched in response to the attack and begin to feel cold. Suddenly, she heard the doors opened and Xander marched through. He looked at Kamui and his eyes went wide.

"KAMUI!" He nudged his horse towards her direction while grabbing his Siegfried. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" He swings his sword towards Ryoma but Ryoma evaded his attack. Xander dismounted from his horse and rushed to Kamui, kneeling down and cradle her head onto his lap. "Kamui…Kamui! Please..stay with me!"

Suddenly, Ryoma opened his eyes and clutched his head, "Ugh…what happened…." He looks at his katana and then at Kamui. In fear, he tosses his katana to the side and runs after her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Xander shouted. Kamui weakly opened her eyes and touched Xander's cheek. "Kamui?"

"Heh heh. I am happy to see you my love…"

"No..don't speak. We can still heal you. Jakob is on his way…please…hang on.." Xander begged as he covered her wounds with his hand.

"Xander…please….i…i…just want…to rest.." And with that she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Kamui…Kamui?...KAMUI?!" Xander leaned forward and placed his head onto her chest, hoping to hear a heart beat but the only thing he can hear is silence. Seeing the love of his life gone like that, he felt like he lost the entire kingdom.

"Xander…I…I'm so sorry," said Ryoma. Suddenly, Xander gently placed Kamui to the floor and gets up. He glared at Ryoma with such rage and hatred.

"You….killed Kamui…you killed…my wife….have…you done enough damage?!" Xander asked in rage.

To Ryoma's surprised he noticed Kamui's chest heaved lightly, "Xander..please…just listen.." Suddenly, dark purple flames emerged around Xander and his eyes turned crimson black.

"YOU HAVE KILLED MY WIFE AND NOW YOU SHALL PAY!" The flames enveloped around Xander and then the flames grew bigger. Moments later, the flames dissipated, revealing a dragon. The dragon begins to lunged towards Ryoma, hoping to tear his to pieces but Ryoma evaded.

"By the gods, what happened? KAMUI!" Camilla shouted as she rushed towards her. "Kamui? Are you okay? Kamui?!"

Kamui begins to cough and looks at Camilla, "Sister, I am alright. He barely wounded me." Elise spots Camilla and Kamui and ran towards them, healing Kamui's wound.

"Where is Xander?" Leo asked. He turned towards the sight to where Ryoma and a huge dragon fighting it off. "Where this dragon came from?!"

The dragon then grabbed Ryoma and slammed him to the ground. Just as Ryoma decided to give up, he noticed the dragon roared and started to go in a rampage. Breathing fire all around him and destroying stuff. Kamui turns around and saw the dragon. To her surprise she begins to hear something that brought sadness to her heart.

 _ **Kamui…**_

 _ **i…**_

 _ **I lost…**_

 _ **I lost..**_

 _ **I have nothing…**_

"That's Xander!" Kamui shouted as she tries to get up but Camilla stopped her.

"You can't be serious.." Leo replied in doubt.

"It is..I can hear his voice. He is blinded with sadness and rage. I must help him…Azura..are you ready?" Azura helped Kamui to her feet and smiled. "Yes..i am ready." She lifted up her arms and begins to sing. The dragon stopped and turned around, staring at them.

"Xander…that is enough. I am here. It's going to be alright," said Kamui as she walks towards him.

 _ **Die! Die die die die die die die die die die die die!**_

The dragon lunged towards her and pinned her to the ground.

"KAMUI!" Leo, Camilla, and Elise shouted as they tried to go help her but Kamui looked at them as if saying to stay back. She looked back at Xander who was ready to breathe its fire at her.

"Xander…it's going to be alright..please…don't let cause any more heartaches," said Kamui. Suddenly, the dragon seems calmed and flames enveloped around the dragon, reverting it back to his human form.

"Kamui…" He grabs her and hugged her tight. "Oh Kamui. I thought I lost you…"

"It wasn't his fault…you know that…" said Kamui.

"Kamui…I am so sorry. I didn't know what came over me," said Ryoma.

"Heh heh. It's alright big brother," Kamui smiled in response.

"Whoa big brother?! You turned to a dragon?! That's cool! Hey, we all got the dragon blood through our veins. You think we can be dragons too?" Elise asked in happiness.

"I guess we'll never know what secret powers we have inside us," said Camilla.

But out in the distance was a certain someone peaking through the doors. He walked back and chuckled, " I must tell King Garon about this. This will be interesting," said Iago.


End file.
